a new beginning
by slittle
Summary: er si la fin n'était qu'un commencement


A new beginning

Le mois de septembre était plus chaud qu'à l'ordinaire. L'air était moite et lourd. Depuis que le Force avait été vaincue et les tueuses potentielles livrées à elle-même plus rien n'était pareil. Désormais le mal était partout. Sans maître véritable, les vampires et les démons tuaient, sacrifiant, égorgeaient attendant le retour d'un supérieur qui les guiderait vers l'apocalypse où le règne du mal éclaterait enfin. Non, tout était loin d'être fini. Une autre guerre se préparait.

Buffy et Dawn se trouvaient devant la porte de leur père. Dawn avait remarquablement changé depuis les derniers évènements. La mort d'Anya, le combat contre le mal absolue, d'habitude enjouée et vive elle était devenue morne, ne parlait plus, même le shopping et les garçons qui constituaient ses sujets de discussion préféré n'avaient plus le même attrait. Buffy qui désormais avait beaucoup de travail, réunir les forces, entraîner encore et encore les tueuses avait décidé de laisser Dawn chez père où elle pourrait avoir une vie normale.

-« Tu verras » dit Buffy sentant le malaise de sa jeune sœur « Tu seras bien ici. Papa prendra soin de toi, tu y seras en sécurit »

-« Oui c'est sur » répondit la jeune fille avec un regard vide

-« Et puis on pourras toujours se contacter !! Si tu as besoin de ta grande sœur tu n'as qu'a appeler !! »

-« Oui d'accord »

-« Bon il est temps d'y aller » Annonça enfin Buffy en culpabilisant de laisser sa sœur.

Après avoir sonné, Mr Summers apparut, surpris de voir ses filles.

-« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous faite l ? Buffy je croyais que tu ne voulais surtout pas que ta sœur vienne vivre chez moi ! Que veux dire tout ceci, je n'y comprends rien !!! »

-« Papa bonjour » Commença timidement Buffy « Ecoute, j'ai un travail très euu comment dire très prenant et je n'ais pas le temps de m'occuper correctement de Dawn. Je pense qu'elle serait mieux avec toi »

-« Ah nous y voil !!!! Alors au début on me rejette puis ensuite mademoiselle s'aperçoit qu'avoir à sa charge une adolescente n'est pas si évident que ça !! Et alors qui vient on trouver ?? Papa mais oui c'est évident »

Les paroles de son père blessaient beaucoup Buffy. Son père et elle n'avaient jamais eu de bons rapports. Mais là s'en était trop. Buffy avait tout fait pour éviter de déstabiliser sa jeune soeur et voilà que son père lui en voulait. Néanmoins, elle le comprenait. Mr Summers après la mort de Joyce croyait pouvoir récupérer ses filles et en fait, il s'aperçut simplement qu'il leur était inutile.

-« Ecoute Buffy, je préfère considérer Dawn en dehors de cette histoire, elle est encore jeune, c'est pourquoi j'accepte qu'elle vienne vivre sous mon toit. Mais quand à toi petite garce, fiche le camp de là, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir tu entends ? JAMAIS !!!! Allez ma chérie prends tes affaires et rentre » Une fois que Dawn eu franchit le pas de la porte, le père de Buffy la referma sur lui en la claquant. Buffy restée interdite devant cette porte la contempla un long moment puis, les larmes aux yeux dit dans un murmure « porte toi bien Dawn. J'essaie de faire pour le mieux. Je t'aime » et elle s'en alla, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux blond. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'à l'étage, une petite tête brune la regardait partir à travers la fenêtre.

Ensuite, Buffy se dirigea vers la résidence où tous logeaient. Etant donné que Sunnydale était partie en fumé, tous avaient trouvés refuge dans une ville nommée Stamford, située non loin de la maison du père de Buffy. Gilles accueillit la jeune fille.

-« Buffy je me doute que les séparations ont du être dures néanmoins, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer »

-« Allez-y je vous écoute » répondit-elle le plus calmement qu'elle pu

-« Et bien voilà, après la disparition de la force, le mal s'est répandu partout et ce n'est plus un secret pour personne que les démons ou bien les vampires existent. Le gouvernement qui connaissait ces problèmes depuis longtemps a suivit les exploits de notre petit groupe. En résulte la chose suivante : nous sommes employés par le gouvernement ainsi que chacune des ex-potentielles pour mettre de l'ordre et mettre fin aux démons. Nous aurons une couverture, et personne ne doit savoir qui nous sommes. D'ici quelques jours, chacun de nous aura un logement de fonction, la résidence sera notre Q.G et nous auront un bip pour nous contacter »

-« Super !! Voilà qu'on est devenu une bande d'agent secrets ouuuh nous allons rejoindre le monde de Mulder et Scully » et Buffy se mit à éclater d'un rire nerveux

-« Buffy je t'en prie je suis très sérieux. Ta couverture ainsi que celle de Willow, Kennedy et Faith sera d'être étudiante »

-« Quoi oh non !!! J'en ai assez des études »

-« Oh mais je pourrais t'aider !! » s'écria Willow avec enthousiasme

-« Bon d'accord dans ces conditions ! Et Alex ? Que devient-il ? »

-« Alex sera mon adjoint bibliothécaire dans votre universit »

-« Tiens ça rappelle le bon vieux temps ça !! Et on emménage quand ? »

-« Willow, Kennedy et toi aurez un studio sur le campus, bien sur on en a pris deux »

-« Pour ne pas t'ennuyer avec nos roucoulement » expliqua Kennedy.

Soudain le téléphone sonna, Gilles répondit

-« Oui,…..Oui déj ? bien »

-« Très bien écoutez tout le monde, le dispositif est en place. Cependant, il y a un petit problème au niveau des logements alors Buffy tu prendra Faith chez toi »

-« Super…On va s'éclater »

-« A qui le dis-tu ? » Répondit Faith d'un ton enjoué.

-« Bien repris Gilles d'un ton sérieux dormez bien demain sera une journée dure pour tous réveil à 5h !!! »

et tout le monde partit se coucher, chacun redoutant le réveil du lendemain.

La première journée de Fac se passa plutôt bien. Buffy avait choisi une filière littéraire, Willow et Kennedy une filière informatique quand à Faith, elle choisit sans hésiter la fac de sport. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il fallait tout reprendre depuis le début et que cela faisait des années que Buffy n'avait pas étudié. De plus, le problème connu en littérature, c'est qu'il n'y a que peu de garçons dans cette branche et que l'atmosphère est lourde. Mais en compensation, voir Alex derrière le bureau de la bibliothèque était vraiment risible.

Le midi, tous se retrouvèrent pour manger, la cafeteria était bondée. A coté de la table du petit groupe, un étudiant habillé sombrement dégustait un café.

-« Tout c'est bien pass ? » Demanda Gilles

-« Oui très bien » Et chacun raconta un peu sa matinée

-« bon très bien. Ecoutez, j'ai reçut un appel de nos supérieurs, il y a un nid de vampire sur le campus, plusieurs morts suspectes ont été déclarée, cette nuit il faudra patrouiller »

-« Nous on a plus qu'un cours et on est libre, on pourra enquêter sur les victimes » Annonça Willow

-« Bon parfait » rétorqua Gilles « Et toi Buffy tu finis à quelle heure ? »

-« Moi ? à 16h je pourrais inspecter les alentours avec Faith après avoir consulté les recherches de Willow et Kennedy !! »

-« Euu mes cours finissent à 19h ce soir » retorqua Faith

-« Et bien tu n'auras qu'a prétexter que tu es malade !!!! N'oubliez pas que les cours ne sont qu'une couverture, en aucuns cas ils ne doivent primer sur votre vrai travail » La réprimanda Gilles

-« Oui je me doute bien » répondit Faith « mais le dernier cours était un cours d'art martiaux et il y a un gars qui me prend déjà la tête, ça aurait été marrant de lui casser sa jolie petite gueule »

-« Bon donc rendez-vous ici à 16h » annonça Buffy « Kennedy puisque tu es une tueuse aussi, tu nous accompagneras, allez retournez tous à vos occupations »

Et 16h sonna.

-« Bien » dit Willow « en fait trois personnes ont été tuées : John Calt, Cassidi Wilde et Henry Bart. Tous étaient à la fête d'intégration samedi dernier et on ne les a pas revu depuis.

Mardi 13h Eva Raines se rend à son association de théâtre, elle traverse le campus et heurte quelque chose. Elle croit tout d'abord heurter une branche morte puis s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit d'un bout de caisse en bois qui dépasse du sol. Elle appelle donc deux de ses amis : Eric Smith et Joann Carvey. Tous trois déterrent la caisse, l'ouvrent et trouvent les trois corps des trois étudiants, tous vidés de leur sang ! »

-« Ok je vois, vampire à l'horizon !! Mr Pointu nous sera utile !! Cependant quelque chose me choque. Normalement les vampires n'enterrent pas leurs victimes ? Pourquoi ceux-ci l'auraient fait ? »

-« Très bonne remarque » commenta Gilles « En fait, une race de vampires avait pour habitude d'enterrer les être non vampirisés, cependant cette race est censés avoir été exterminée au cours de l'an 18oo Meriiak étant son dernier représentant, de plus nous n'avons aucune indications sur le pourquoi de ces enterrements. Il faudra donc être très vigilant »

-« Hum c bizarre tout ça, ça ne m'inspire pas confiance mais bon quand il faut y aller !!! Les tueuses suivez-moi !!! Direction l'association de théâtre » Enonça Buffy avec enthousiasme

-« Ouais prends toi pour la chef » Ajouta Faith

-« Fait attention à toi mon amour » Dit tendrement Willow en regardant Kennedy s'éloigner

Et elles prirent la direction indiquée. Derrière un monticule de terre, quelque chose attira l'attention de Kennedy « Venez voir s'écria t-elle » Buffy et Faith arrivèrent en courrant « Regardez de morceau d'herbe, en fait c'est une planche trompe l'œil qui donne un accès souterrain.

-« Bon travail Kennedy » complimenta Buffy « reste en arrière Faith et moi passons d'abord »

-« Mais pourquoi ? Je suis aussi vaillante que vous » se plaignit alors la jeune fille

-« Ecoute on est pas ici pour faire des enfantillages alors tu m'écoutes et tu restes tranquille, t'inquiètes pas s'il y a du combat tu en feras partit » Rétorqua Buffy.

Et les trois jeunes filles continuèrent dans l'obscurité. Soudain Kennedy eu l'impression que quelqu'un les suivait. Certes le chemin est étroit mais des chemins annexes plus petits encore le rejoignait. Kennedy avait la chair de poule. Soudain, elle senti une main glacée se plaquer contre sa bouche et des bras puissants l'étreindre. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, se qui la surpris le plus c'est que ni Buffy, ni Faith ne l'entendirent. Les deux jeunes filles en effet ne soupçonnèrent rien, elles continuèrent d'avancer sur le petit chemin, lorsque tout à coup le chemin s'agrandit et de la lumière apparut. « C'est bon, nous y sommes restez sur vos gardes » murmura Buffy. « Attend la tueuse » dit Faith d'un air inquiet « Kennedy est parti » « Comment, quoi ? »

FAITH-« Ouais elle a du avoir les jetons, et elle a du rentrer sans nous prévenir !! Ah les novices !!!!

BUFFY-« Bon on a pas le temps, tu as raison, elle a du repartir on verra après. Allez c'est parti »

Et elles avancèrent vers la lumière. Sitôt qu'elles eurent fait deux pas, elles se retrouvèrent face à trois vampires.

BUFFY-« Allez Faith on dégomme tout »

Et Buffy donna un coup de pied puissant au premier vampire qui vint ce qui le propulsa contre le mur. Puis un autre se tenant derrière elle avec une hache fut propulsé contre le même mur, par la force des bras de la jeune fille. Buffy s'empara de son pieu et planta les deux vampires. Faith quand à elle avait plus un tempérament à faire traîner les choses. Ayant mis un vampire à terre, elle le caressa de la croix qu'elle portait autour de son coup. « Attend » s'écria Buffy « celui-ci, on va le faire parler »

BUFFY-« Qui es-tu ? Quelle est ta race, pourquoi vous enterez vos victimes ? »

LE VAMPIRE-« Mon nom et Nomria. Je fais parti du peuple des Narias, nous sommes un peuple de vampire quelque peu particulier. Si nous enterrons les non vampirisés, c'est parce que pour nous, ils sont indignes de fouler le sol terrestre. »

FAITH-« C'est bizarre mon ange, tu m'as pas convaincu du tout. »

LE VAMPIRE-« Je vous dit la vérité. Je ahhhhhhhh »

Et le vampire se transforma en poussière

BUFFY-« Allez viens Faith, continuons. »

Quand les deux tueuses relevèrent la tête, un sentiment d'horreur les envahie

BUFFY –« Kennedy noooooooooooon »

Un autel se tenait devant elles, un vampire Natia mordant Kennedy qui était déjà inanimée

FAITH-« c'est trop tard pour elle Buffy »

Soudain, une cinquantaine de Narias apparurent

FAITH-« Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, il faut partir en retraite »

Buffy regardais désespérément son amie, puis elle répondit par l'affirmative à Faith. Alors, elles se mirent à courir dans le tunnel sombre. Les pas des Narias étaient lourds et faisaient trembler le sol, mais leur lourdeur les ralentissaient et Faith et Buffy furent bientôt sorties du tunnel souterrain.

Buffy était choquée, cependant, elle avait l'habitude. La plus grande épreuve, serait d'annoncer à Willow que Kennedy était morte et qu'elles n'avaient rien pu faire, de plus, elles n'avaient presque rien découvert sur les Narias

BUFFY-« On a été nulles sur ce coup »

FAITH –« On était mal préparées puis ils savaient qu'on était là, et que l'on était que deux, c'était un guet-apens, on a eu de la chance de s'en tirer comme ça »

BUFFY-« Tu as raison. Allez rentrons au Q.G il faut prévenir Willow et trouver le traître qui nous a dénoncées. La guerre ne fait que commencer «

A suivre


End file.
